crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic
Comic= The Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic is a monthly magazine published by Titan Magazines that was available in the United Kingdom, and it was first released on September 2010. This comic was released around the time the Superstar series was available in shops, and it primarily focused on the Gogo's from the previous four series, including Gogo's, Evolution, Explorer, and Power. These series of comics had an unknown total of issues released. Every issue comes a free gift, usually a free Gogo related item or confectionery. The Comic Each 24-page issue features typically four original comics drawn by different artists, and they would usually focus on the characters from a certain series, or in some cases the Superstar series. Aside from the comics, there are also activities, including an arts and crafts section or a puzzle. In addition, there are character profiles, as well as competitions where readers could win a desirable item if they were to enter. Trivia *Often, when a character first appears in any comic, they will have their name around them. *This was released around the time the Superstars series was made. Gallery GogoComic.jpg Comic collage.png|Issue 1 (with two variants) Gogo's Comic 14.jpg |-| Issue 1= This is the first issue of the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic, and it was first released on September 2010. It has a free collectors tin, as well as a Superstar Gogo. |-| Issue 2= This is the second issue of the Gogos Crazy Bones Comic, and was released on October 2010. It is a Halloween themed issue. The cover features Sago, Ghost and Evi on the front cover. It has a free "Dog Tag" keychain as well as a sticker album. Comics Trick or Trick Three Gogos try to go to the Halloween party. (Unknown Comic) TBA Incy Wincy Evi Sumon is painting a picture of a spider (which Misha says that it's a good picture), then Evi jumps out and tries to scare the two. However, Misha and Sumon get amused and Evi isn't pleased. Evi creates a costume of a spider to make them Really get scared. As a suscess, everyone (including Danko and Boy) gets scared they flee away from Evi. However, he then realises he scared his friends away are feels ashamed for himself, Sumon and Misha pop up and realised it was Evi all along. Evi continues to scare them, as everyone laughs.*Tall Tale Trouble Divel says to his friends that he jumped a real snake. Until he sees a real snake... Tall Tale Trouble TBA Gallery 1f73e217619c50012c05070a33afc01f.jpg|Tall Tale Trouble Comic Page. |-| Issue #= This is an 'unknown issue of the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic, and it is a summer related issue. The cover features Rufustar holding an ice cream on the beach, as well as Popo and other Evolution Gogo's. Comics Beach Bowl Flamer's Splashdown Gogo's get Goggles Funny Business Wish You Were Here *Summer Holiday Gogo's Game *Rumble in the Jungle Your Ideas *Create Your Own Gogo Make it *Giant Frug Win! LEGO Harry Potter Bundle Free Gifts *1 Evolution Gogo *Superstar Album *Mosh Key Ring *Haribo Sweets Next Issue ? Gallery |-| Issue 4= The issue following on from issue 2 is currently unknown, but is described as a "superstar Gogo's special" according to the back of the second issue. It's gifts include a free Gogo's bag and sticker sheet. This is the fourth issue of the Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic first released on December 2010, and it is Christmas themed. The comic comes with a free sticker sheet and a free Gogo from the FUT Gogo crazy bones series. Cover The cover of the magazine features an illustration of some Gogo's celebrating Christmas. Sato is seen decorating a giant christmas tree as Targy and Din keep his ladder steady, Boki and Sunon are making a giant snowman of Mosh. E-flo, Terin and Cora are practicing Christmas Carols, Skimy is seen flying while holding a present between his legs, and Tori is seen at the side of the picture smiling at the reader. Comics Gogo-ho-ho! This two page comic features Xato, Kichi, Shod, Lucky Rab and Mosh (among a few other Gogos) attending a Christmas party held by Dak and Rufistar. Santa's secret Doro, Duop, Moshi and Egor are seen decorating for Christmas morning. Doro explains that he "Would love to meet Santa". Duop's negative side says to Doro that he will never meet him, so Doro sets up a trap for Santa so he can meet him. Later on when Doro, Duop and Moshi are asleep, the trap goes off, but it's revealed that Egor got caught up in it trying to get a midnight snack. Doro gets upset as he helps Duop free Egor from the trap with a pair of human-sized scissors, but is then immediately cheered up when he sees the presents Santa left before. Snow Skimo Dumel is seen feeding birds as his hat is swiped from an unseen Gogo. We then see Dak listening to music on his headphones while Skimo is seen watching him in the background, he takes Dak's eye patch. The same thing then happens again to Conrab, only with his crown while he's making snow angels. The three Gogos then team up to find who took their belongings. It's then revealed that Skimo took their belongings to make snowmen, which the three gogos really like. Everything is then forgiven in the end. Secret Santa The Gogos are having a secret Santa competition held by Mc Toy. Sun is excited while Tremi seems disinterested. When it's sun's tern to pick the name from out the hat, he get's Tremi's name, to his shock. In an attempt to cheer him up, he comes up with the idea of getting him a box of biscuits as a gift. He ends up trying one and then five minutes later he ate the entire box. So instead he goes with the idea of collecting snowflakes in a box. At the party, he comes over to a moody Tremi with the box of melted snowflakes, but ends up tripping over a wire causing him to shoot his ray of optimism at Tremi, which in the end, was the thing that cheered him up. activities *Christmas-a-Gogo! This is a Christmas-related fact page hosted by Skimo (Similar to the fact pages seen in Mega Metropolis) *Merry Christmas Match-Up! A board game that involves matching icons and throwing Gogos *Spot the Christmas Gogo's! A search and find activity similar to the Finder's keeper's section in mega metropolis *design your own Gogo! A page dedicated to OC Gogo drawings by readers *Gogo's Christmas puzzles! A page dedicated to Gogos/Christmas related puzzles *Gogo's Post! A page dedicated to pictures sent in by fans of the comic. This section also includes "Fawa's fantastic photo" which a picture of a bulldog with an antlers headband. The 5th issue of this magazine is not yet known, and the description given in the back of the 4th comic is vague. It is implied to be related around the new year given it's release date of 30th December 2010 Gogo-ho-ho!.jpg Santa's secret.jpg Snow Skimo.jpg Secret Santa.jpg Category:Gogo's Crazy Bones Comic Category:Comics